freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Yu-Mi Kim
Yu-Mi Kim is an instructor at West Genetics and a former member of the Numbers. Background Born in Korea, Yu-Mi was Student Council President during her student days at West Genetics. She is also a veteran of the 8th Nova Clash, where she fought alongside Elize Schmitz and the late Kazuha Aoi as part of the elite Numbers unit. In 2062, Yu-Mi became an instructor at West Genetics, teaching a class on High-End Skills. In the present day she remains an instructor as well as a physics teacher. She holds the rank of Captain in the Chevalier. Appearance Yu-Mi is a woman with a very buxom figure in her 20's. She has short dark brown hair that extends down to her neck, while the rest comes further down into her face in several bangs as well as leaving her ears viewable at the sides and brown eyes. She is known for her buxom figure and extremely large breasts which have been recorded as the largest throughout the entire series thus far. Ironically, she has a weakness when touched there, as they are quite sensitive. Her outfit consists of a pale blue, long-sleeved shirt with a navy blue tie and matching skirt, accompanied with long brown stockings and a pair of black, high-heeled shoes. Personality Yu-Mi Kim is a very proud, strong-minded and dedicated woman, as evidenced in the opening chapter of Freezing: Zero, which sometimes put her at odds with her then room-mate, Elize Schmitz. She's also very honest about her feelings, though it sometimes gets her into trouble, as it did with Kazuha Aoi, whose carefree personality starkly contrasted with Yu-Mi's own. She's also very proud of her Korean heritage, and became good friends with Mi-Ryung Baek and Su-Na Lee, two fellow Korean Pandora, during her student years. Her personality didn't change much after the 8th Nova Clash, when she retired as a Numbers and became a teacher at West Genetics, her Alma mater. She and Elize seem to get along better as teachers than they did as students. Story Freezing: Pair Love Stories In 2059, Yu-Mi was a second-year and the 1st ranked Pandora in her class. She often fought with Elize Schmitz, the 2nd ranked Pandora and her rival in all things. Yu-Mi spent much of her time focusing on training, despite classmate Shion Nayfield advising Yu-Mi to quickly find a Limiter. Yu-Mi originally expressed apathy to being rushed into finding a partner, but upon meeting Max Hemilton, changed her mind and wished to partner with him. However, Elize also became interested in partnering with Max, and the two rivals decide to fight for him. Shion prevents bloodshed by making the rivals agree to a series of events instead of battle. Yu-Mi and Elize end up tying in the events and decide a duel is necessary to settle their differences. The fight commences and the rivals prove evenly matched. The fight is interrupted when Max arrives and reveals that the true reason he approached the two was to better win the heart of their classmate, Shion. Yu-Mi and Elize agree that their feud was started for foolish reasons, and the two begin to form a friendship. She's next seen in the Ticy Phenyl chapter, where she notices several Genetics students at a local club, which incenses her to no end. "Give them an inch, and they'll take a mile." She's especially enraged over seeing Chiffon Fairchild at the club, whom she later gives a stern lecture along with a thump on the head. Freezing Zero In 2060, Yu-Mi is the Student Council President of West Genetics. She trains herself in preparation for her new status as a senior, noting that she had to be a good role model for her new juniors. She returns to her room to find her roommate Elize Schmitz still asleep, aggrating Yu-Mi. She goes off to take a shower but is joined by Elize, embarrassing Yu-Mi greatly Freezing Introductory Arc Yu-Mi Kim is first seen stopping Satellizer L. Bridget from harming Ganessa Roland along with Elize Schmitz. She is later seen checking on Kazuya Aoi, as she recognized him being Kazuha Aoi's younger brother. 3rd Year Punishment Arc Yu-Mi is seen in the emergency room, asking if Miyabi Kannazuki's injuries were serious. She is then later seen talking to Satellizer L. Bridget after her week of solitary confinement, even though Miyabi Kannazuki started the fight, saying that next time they would not be so lenient with her. She then states that if Satellizer ever comes to hurt Kazuya Aoi, or something dreadful should happen to him, she would kill her personally. Rana Introductory Arc Yu-Mi appears with Elize Schmitz analysing Kazuya Aoi's medical data, discovering that he possesses a Stigmatic body. She then briefly appears coaching, as Rana Linchen spars with Ganessa Roland. 10th Nova Clash Yu-Mi and Elize Schmitz are notified about the Nova invading West Genetics, but she and fellow faculty member Elize wipe out three of the Novas, but fail to eliminate the fourth as it teleports to the Ravensbourne Nucleotide through Cassie Lockheart's infected stigmata. Student Presidency Duel Arc She is seen being surprised about the news of Chevalier and their cruel use of the E-Pandora's. She also states that they used the 11th Nova Clash to cover up more serious facts. Valkyrie Introduction Arc She is seen talking to Elize Schmitz about organizing the data for the new Pandora project named Valkyrie, named after Norse mythology, while expressing her concerns about how fast this project had came up, after the scandal with E-Pandora and the new commission of a new head of Chevalier. She is later seen talking to Elize about the Valkyrie project analysing the girls as basically electrical appliance always needing to be plugged in to the Faylan Generator. Yu-mi is seen greeting the Valkyries, Satellizer L. Bridget, Rana Linchen, and Kazuya Aoi saying she purposely came late to allow them to greet each other. She then shows them the rest of Platoon 13, Cassie Lockheart, Roxanne Elipton, and Charles Bonaparte with Su-Na Lee being the leader of the group. She later meets Su-Na at a bar and congratulates her on being appointed as Platoon 13 commander. Yu-Mi comments that Su-Na is perfect for the job, but was surprised that she accepted since Chevalier's strongest soldier is usually lazy. Su-Na laughs at her senpai, and says she wishes to train some juniors while she's still young, which makes Yu-Mi somewhat uncomfortable. Su-Na reveals that the other reason she accepted the position was because the "Professor" wanted to come to Japan, surprising Yu-Mi. She and Su-Na are later seen greeting Atsuko Seiga. Atsuko comments on Yu-Mi's past as a member of Numbers, and shows the two Korean Pandora the Faylan Generators that are to be used for the joint-training exercise. 12th Nova Clash She is seen in the monitor room monitoring the joint exercise. She then notice that the vital signs of the Pandora's are becoming unstable. When the situation had gotten out of hand with the Nova dummies she decided to stay and deal with situation relaying the information about the Stigmata corrosion to all Pandora's. She later tells the Valkyries to deal with the Nova dummies as they are the only ones not affected by the corrosion. She is then explained to by Elize Schmitz about the Valkyries and how Gengo Aoi had created a fourth state of matter. She is later seen enraged at the fact that there is multiple N1 on the screen. She is then seen watching a burst of energy on the screen asking if those people were really Pandora. Busters Arc Yu-Mi and Elize Schmitz attend Sister Margaret's debriefing of the West Genetics students concerning the 12th Nova Clash. They display doubt that the students will be fooled by Margaret's obvious attempts to conceal information. Afterwards, they watch over the students as they express doubt about what they had been told. Elize comments that she can not believe all survivors of the recent Clash were quarantined. Yu-Mi explains that it was necessary, as any information leaks could cause a panic. Elize says that a solid course of action must be decided and Yu-Mi laments that they don't have anyone who can do that. Abilities Overview *In her school years, Yu-Mi was renowned for her immense strength and powerful fighting style. Volt Weapon *Her Volt Weapon, "Getsurō" (月浪, Moon Wave), is a lance. Pandora Mode *During the 8th Nova Clash, Yu-Mi utilized Pandora Mode. Relationships Elize Schmitz Elize and Yu-Mi fought together in the 8th Nova Clash along with Kazuha as part of the elite Numbers unit. They are very close colleagues and are often seen talking together. In Freezing: Zero, they also shared a room together during their senior/third year, Elize would often mock Yu-Mi and her large breast size, and sometimes grope her. She also called her a "Titty Monster Gorilla" after first encountering Kazuha Aoi. In Freezing Pair Love Stories, it is revealed that Yu-Mi and Elize were once bitter enemies when they were second years. They both vied for the number 1 ranking, of which Yu-Mi possessed and Elize desired. Eventually they would come to blows over who would become the partner of Max Hemilton, only to discover later that said Limiter was in love with their classmate Shion Nayfield. Yu-Mi and Elize agreed that they had started fighting for poor reasons and began to form the relationship they have in the current time. Kazuha Aoi Kazuha, Elize, and Yu-Mi all fought together in the 8th Nova Clash as part of the elite Numbers unit. Yu-Mi deeply respects Kazuha and looked out for her younger brother when he enrolled at West Genetics, to the point of threatening Satellizer after the latter's fight with Miyabi that she would kill her, should Satellizer cause any harm to Kazuya. Originally, the two had a rocky relationship due to Yu-Mi's distaste of how Kazuha's family connections awarded her special treatment. The two would eventually put aside their differences and form a strong friendship. Kazuya Aoi Due to her friendship with his sister, Yu-Mi tries to take care of Kazuya, and is always looking out for him. She has expressed her keen interests in how Kazuya can perform the Freezing ability without actually having a baptism with any Pandora. Su-Na Lee Yu-Mi knows Su-Na from her days at West Genetics when she was still a student. When Yu-Mi became an instructor, Su-Na was one of her students. She was very impressed with Su-Na's skills, but also appeared to be unaware of Su-Na's socializing problems and her pariah status among her classmates. Yu-Mi expressed scepticism when she discovered Su-Na had begun working closely with Gengo Aoi, but privately noted that Su-Na did seem happier than she was before. The two Korean Pandoras meet again when Su-Na is promoted to commanding officer of Platoon 13. After the announcement, Yu-Mi and Su-Na share a drink at a bar to celebrate the latter's promotion. Trivia *'''Yu-Mi '''possesses the largest bust size of all the Pandora's in the series. Ironically, she also shares the same weak point as Satellizer L. Bridget, who is also big-breasted. *In Korean, her name is rendered as "김＝유미". *In the sixth OVA, Yu-Mi has been shown to get extreme orgasmic effects (she moans, pants, and blushes harder than her students) when under a strong Ereinbar Set, more specifically, Kazuya's. Category:Character Category:Pandora Category:Numbers